


Ymir's Child

by WotanAnubis



Category: Expeditions: Viking
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the Thegn of Skjern is happy to see her lover after a long day.





	Ymir's Child

Yrr, thegn of Skjern, made her way through the misty bog. Night had fallen some hours ago and cold stars twinkled overhead. The skulls of sacrificed oxen grinned at her from the darkness. The fitful light of a few torches cast their irregular light through the fog.

Yrr walked with a slight spring in her step. She always felt better in the bog, somehow. The world of spirits was near, making all the troubles of the 'real' word seem distant and somehow irrelevant.

Of course, these days, there was one other reason why she liked wandering the bog.

An apparition emerged from the fog. A pale face and ashen eyes, a slender body adorned with bone talisman and crowned with bird skulls.

Yrr smiled. "Røskva."

The young witch smiled back and rushed up to her. Within moments Yrr found herself in the young woman's embrace, her lips pressing hungrily against her own. Yrr kissed back passionately, eagerly tasting her lover's dirty green lips. It had been far too long since she'd seen her last. Hours, at least.

Their lips eventually parted and Yrr and Røskva leaned their foreheads against each other. They were both grinning and Yrr didn't think either of them would stop any time soon.

"So how was your day?" Yrr asked.

"The usual," Røskva replied vaguely. "Nothing serious."

"Same here," Yrr replied. "Most of my time was taken up with arranging supplies for the next crossing."

"That's important," said Røskva. "I know you have plans."

Yrr smiled. 'Plans'. Yes. She'd started her expeditions to Britain simply to safeguard the future of her clan, but now she had... greater ambitions.

Ambitions that, here in this bog with Røskva's arms around her, seemed unimportant.

"True," Yrr said. "But gathering all the supplies and getting them stowed was mostly just tedious."

Røskva kissed her again, briefly. "Want me to help alleviate your boredom?" she asked sweetly.

"I was kind of hoping for something more than that," Yrr replied.

"So was I," said Røskva.

Røskva started undressing and Yrr followed closely behind. The young witch's clothes were a strange mismatch of garments that didn't fit together properly and she got stuck more than once, especially she was loath to take off any of her bone and wooden jewelry. By contrast, Yrr stripped out of her dress with ease, revealing a powerful body adorned with a tattoo consisting of several flowing lines that, when looked at properly, became a raven in flight. It was both a symbol of Yrr's faith and her private little joke.

Yrr spread her dress and undergarments on the swampy ground and lay down while Røskva struggled out of the last of her clothes. It occurred to her, as she watched the witch get tangled up in a couple of talismans, that the bog was hardly a private place. Plently of clansmen came her all the time to ask Hulda for help or to sacrifice to the gods. And even though it was night, that was no reason at all to think nobody would come across them and see the two of them naked and intimate.

Yrr didn't care. So what if people caught them in the act? Her relationship with Røskva was no secret and, besides, she hadn't seen Røskva all day so far. Could anyone _really_ expect the two of them to waste minutes in search of somewhere more private? Of course not.

The young witch finally got rid of the last of her clothes. Her body was slim and not nearly as pale as her face, painted with streaks of ash. Røskva spread her garments out next to Yrr's dress, creating a sort of not-even-remotely-a-bed, and lay down next to her. Yrr immediately put her arms around her lover and pulled her naked body close. Her skin was soft and dirty and hot in the dark fog and her lips were hungry.

Yrr felt Røskva's tongue press against her lips and she opened her mouth to let her in. Røskva's tongue danced against her own with a passion and intensity that would've surprised people who thought they knew her. But of course, people who thought they knew Røskva didn't really know her. Sometimes even Yrr wasn't sure if she really knew the witch. Most of the time she was pretty sure, though. Or at least, sure that she knew more about Røskva than anyone else ever could or would.

Røskva's mouth wandered down Yrr's chin, leaving a trail of kisses. Yrr thought she heard the witch panting with need. Every kiss seemed to leave a ring of flame on Yrr's skin and she could feel her own desire grow hard and wet. Røskva kissed her way down Yrr's naked body, spreading a dozen kisses across her neck and shoulders.

Yrr moaned softly when Røskva's lips traveled across her breasts. She instinctively arced her naked body towards the young witch, wordlessly offering herself to her. Røskva's tongue slipped out of her mouth and she dragged it across Yrr's soft flesh, leaving a trail of glistening saliva across her bare skin. Then she kissed her breasts again a few times, almost randomly. Almost as if she yearned to kiss both of Yrr's breasts at the same time, but couldn't manage it and so simply kissed one or the other somewhere whenever the struggle became too much for her.

Røskva's tongue against darted out from between her lips and drew wet circles around Yrr's nipples. Yrr whined softly, her arousal growing every moment. Røskva's nimble tongue and fierce lips poured fire into her naked body that seemingly burned away the wet fog that clung to their naked bodies. Every time Røskva kissed one of her breasts or lapped at one of her nipples, Yrr could feel her need for the young witch growing between her legs.

As her chest burned with lust, Yrr felt the growing urge to force Røskva to stop teasing her and start pleasuring her. The grab her head and force her down between her legs where her delicious mouth could do so much. She was thegn! And Røskva, just a witch. Why shouldn't she make her please her properly?

But Røskva was more than 'just a witch'. For that matter, Yrr was more than just thegn. They were lovers. And while Yrr the thegn might object to the way Røskva kept lavishing attention on her breasts, Yrr the lover was more than happy let Røskva enjoy her body in whatever way she wanted to.

Yrr hissed between her teeth when she felt Røskva's lips gently kiss the lower curves of her breasts and then felt her mouth trail down to her stomach. 

And that was another reason to just let Røskva have her way. It wasn't as it the witch was going to ignore her needs.

Røskva's breath was hot on Yrr's bare skin. Yrr found herself writhing with desire. Her lover's lips were so close, _so close_. Yrr felt Røskva's slender fingers wrap around the base of her achingly erect cock. Then, perhaps a second or so later, she felt her tongue lap adoringly at her thick, purple head.

Yrr groaned with pleasure, her dick twitching in Røskva's grip, her pussy leaking her arousal all over her dress, far wetter than the mist. Her body burned with a fire that would've impressed even Surtr. For second, Yrr thought she might come. That that one tiny, beautiful little flick of Røskva's tongue would send her reeling over the edge.

But she didn't and was glad for it. Røskva kissed her way down her rigid shaft, her soft lips pressing gently against Yrr's hard flesh. Pleasure surged through the thegn's helpless body as Røskva calmly kept kissing her cock over and over again. The young witch let go of Yrr's member so that kiss her shaft all the way down to the base.

While she calmly kept kissing Yrr's cock, she let one of her hands glide down towards the thegn's soaking pussy. Yrr moaned loudly and she shuddered when she felt the young witch's fingers slide easily into her yearning opening. Røskva didn't do too much with her hand, her attention too focused and Yrr's rock-hard womanhood. But even so, just feeling the witch's slender fingers filling her core put an extra edge on the pleasure roaring through her.

Røskva dragged her tongue up Yrr's shaft and lapped up the precum oozing from her tip. Yrr gasped, raw lust filling her chest. Røskva looked up at her from down her body and gave her a mischievous grin. Before Yrr could respond in any way, the young witch's lips parted and she let them slide down Yrr's member. Yrr moaned as the wet cold of the bog was replaced by the warm heat of Røskva's mouth. She bucked her hips without thinking, pushing herself against Røskva's lips, forcing her erect cock as deeply down the witch's throat as she could manage.

But, as ever, Røskva remained calmly in control. No matter how much Yrr bucked or writhed, Røskva slid her lips and down her dick at her own pace. She sucked her hard, her head bobbing up and down Yrr's cock, her tongue writhing underneath her hot flesh. Yrr moaned and grunted, all of her senses concentrated on her dick and Røskva's hungry mouth.

"I'm... I'm..." Yrr mewed.

Røskva's lips slid down Yrr's full length until her mouth pressed against her base. Yrr groaned as the pleasure erupted inside of her and she came. The orgasm stampeded through her body, her twitching pussy soaked Røskva's hand still resting between her legs and her throbbing cock filled the young witch's mouth with her seed. Røskva sucked hungrily, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of her cum. Yrr moaned and whimpered throughout her climax, made longer every time Røskva gulped down one of her loads and sucked out another.

Eventually, Yrr's orgasm passed, her naked body still trembling with pleasure. Røskva withdrew slowly, leaving Yrr's cock shimmering and messy with cum, saliva and droplets of mist. A small trickle of semen oozed out of the corner of Røskva's mouth, but her tongue shot out quickly and she lapped it up with delight.

"You're too good to me," Yrr panted while Røskva again lay down next to her.

"I'm glad you think so," Røskva replied. "Sometimes, I..."

"You. Are perfect," Yrr insisted. "The only one I'll ever want."

"Thanks, I... wish I had something to say to that."

"Do you love me?" Yrr asked.

"Of course I love you."

"Well then, what else do I need?"

"Riches and power?" Røskva giggled.

Yrr chuckled. "Fair enough. But right now..." 

Røskva yelped with surprise when Yrr rolled on top of her and gazed into her dark eyes.

"I need to give you whatever you want," Yrr whispered.

"Fuck me," Røskva replied without hesitation, even though her voice trembled. "Fill me."

Yrr kissed her. "As you wish."

Yrr reached down to grab her sticky cock and guided it towards Røskva's waiting opening. Røskva breathed out slowly and Yrr could feel her tense up underneath her. The young witch licked her lips with anticipation and to seemed to Yrr her already dark eyes darkened even further as her lust grew.

The two women moaned in unison when the tip of Yrr's cock brushed against Røskva's folds, a light tremor of pleasure running through them both. Yrr gently moved her dick up and down Røskva's dripping slit, almost caressing her sensitive flesh with her thick shaft.

"Do it," Røskva panted. "Inside of me. Now."

Yrr couldn't resist her lover's plea and carefully guided her cock into the young witch's pussy. Røskva screamed into the night and her body shook as Yrr pushed inside of her deeper and deeper, inch by inch. Experience told her - told them both - that Røskva was more than capable of taking the full length of her member, but Yrr was always careful during that first penetration. She was deathly afraid of being too rough with her lover. Except when Røskva was in the mood for her to be a little too rough.

Yrr grunted as Røskva's pussy wrapped around her cock. Her core was hot and slick with desire, allowing her member in with ease. Røskva embraced her and pulled Yrr into a kiss. The young witch moaned against her lips and the noise reverberated through Yrr's body.

At last, Yrr had pushed the full length of her impressive womanhood into Røskva's yearning heat. The two women remained still for a moment, gasping for breath and almost shaking with anticipation.

"One day," Røskva panted, "I want to sleep... with you inside of me."

"But not today?" Yrr asked with a grin.

"You already know what I want today."

Yrr pulled back a little and thrust. A deliciously decadent moan spilled from Røskva's lips as Yrr started fucking her. She still moved slowly, a bit carefully, but she soon saw she didn't have to. Røskva was so slick with need that her every thrust only filled her slim body pleasure.

Yrr clenched her teeth. She was still glowing from the orgasm Røskva had given her just now and her cock was still sensitive. The witch's inviting heat threatened to send her over the edge a second time, but she was determined not come until Røskva did. It was a harder struggle than she'd hoped because Røskva felt so beautiful around her shaft and her pussy squeezed just right.

Røskva wasn't torn apart by any such struggle and she moaned freely with lust and pleasure. Her body shook with Yrr's every thrust, her pert breasts bouncing in tune with her fucking. She clung tightly to Yrr, her arms wrapped hard around her body, as though she was afraid of letting go. Watching the young witch writhe and moan underneath her was almost enough for Yrr to come and helped her not to. She was so beautiful, so wild and lustful, Yrr didn't want Røskva's pleasure to end.

Røskva abruptly opened her eyes and stared hard into Yrr's. The young thegn could the witch's primal lust dance with her overwhelming love somewhere deep inside those dark depths. Yrr whimpered, but with what she didn't know.

"Watch us, Freyja," Røskva whispered. "See us."

"What?"

By way of reply, Røskva wrapped her legs around Yrr's hips and pulled her in close. Yrr moaned with shuddering pleasure as she suddenly found herself thrusting deep into her lover again.

"Come," Røskva demanded. "Come inside me."

Yrr almost came as commanded. She felt her cock twitch inside of the witch. But she wasn't quite there yet. She started thrusting faster, fucked Røskva as hard as she could. Her lover wanted her to come, so that's what she was going to do.

"Yes," Røskva whimpered. "Please."

Yrr grunted as she came again, but that was nothing compared to the scream of blissful release Røskva shouted into the cold night as the thegn's climaxing cock released the first of its loads into the witch's pussy. Yrr felt Røskva's inner walls clench and squeeze her throbbing shaft, her orgasmic body milking her cock for its seed. Wrapped in the witch's arms and legs and practically held by her pussy, Yrr was trapped, unable to do anything but fill Røskva with her cum over and over again. Each time Yrr felt her cock throb and plant yet more of her seed in the witch's womb, Røskva moaned and squealed with erotic delight.

Yrr and Røskva kissed tenderly, the fires of their shared orgasm fading into glowing embers. Røskva unwrapped herself from Yrr body and Yrr practically collapsed.

"I love you so much," Yrr murmured, aimlessly kissing Røskva's neck.

"You're everything to me," Røskva whispered, stroking Yrr's hair.

Moving carefully so as not to excite both their over-stimulated bodies even more, Yrr pulled out of Røskva. Her softening dick was, if anything, an even shinier, stickier mess of cum, saliva and, now, Røskva's intimate juices. As Yrr pulled out fully, semen flowed out of Røskva's overfilled pussy and pooled on the clothes they were lying on.

Yrr rolled off Røskva and looked up. The stars twinkled coldly. But even they weren't as cold as the mist caressing their wet, naked, panting bodies. The two of them lay in silence for a while, holding hands so tightly their knuckles went white.

Eventually, Yrr spoke again.

"So, uh..."

"Yes?"

"You called out to Freyja. Here. Where the spirits are close. And then you wanted me to come inside of you. So... are you pregnant now?"

"Possibly," said Røskva. "If the gods will it. But I think not. I don't think I'll get pregnant before you've fulfilled your fate."

"Yeah, well. If you do end up pregnant, you're moving in with me," Yrr said firmly. "Living apart from you is bad enough as it is. I won't raise our child without you there. And I don't want you to raise our child without me. Understood?"

"Yes, my thegn," Røskva said meekly.

"Røskva," Yrr whined.

Røskva giggled. "Of course, my love. I feel the same."

Yrr smiled. "Good. Alright then. Now, would you like to spend the rest of the night with me? Because this fog is getting really cold and I want to get inside again."

"I'd be happy to," said Røskva, and kissed her. "And next time," she added, her dark eyes sparkling, "next time, I think I'll make sure I will spend the rest of every night with you."


End file.
